nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickolaus
Nickolaus (real name Dmitri Evgenievich Botnik) is a vampire and member of the The Vampire Council. Appearance … Distinguishing Marks … Personality Nickolaus is like a living and breathing book, he remembers everything he reads and is highly sophisticated. Sarcastic, highly-intelligent and slightly arrogant. History Early life Nickolaus was born in Russia during the end of the 19th century while Nikolay Romanov was emperor of Russia, the second son of Eugene Botkin and his wife, Olga. Their first son, Yevgeny (called Serzhi) had died just six months old just a year before. In 1907, Dr. Hirsch, Tsarina Alexandra's personal physician, died. In 1908, Dr. Botkin was appointed court physician. Having grown up the son of a court physician, Eugene knew how demanding the job would be. Age had made him more conservative and more religious, traits which allowed him to adapt to life at court. While he felt flattered by the Tsar's confidence in him, he felt a great burden, a responsibility towards not only the family, but the whole country. His father's days were devoted to the care of the imperial family. At night, he kept up with his students from the Academy of Medicine, fulfilled his obligations to the medical societies to which he belonged and pursued his philanthropic interests. The demands of his position and the devotion with which he performed his duties eventually cost him his marriage. Nickolaus mother, himself and his siblings accompanied their father on the imperial trip to the Crimea in the fall of 1909, but his mother saw so little of her husband that she left after three weeks. In 1910, when Nickolaus was a young man of 16, his mother had an affair with Nickolaus and his sibling’s German tutor, Friedrich Lichinger, whom she later married. His father reluctantly agreed to a divorce and retained custody of Nickolaus and his younger siblings. Nickolaus' younger siblings, Tatiana and little Gleb, played with the children of Nikolay II during holidays as kids. The met for the first time in person in the fall of 1911, and had before that communicated through their father who brought messages and presents back and forth between the Botkin home and the Alexander Palace. Gleb especially used to amuse the grand duchesses on holidays and when they were all in exile at Tobolsk with caricatures of pigs dressed in human clothing acting like stuffy dignitaries at court. Nickolaus and his younger brother Yuri were too old and had too many other duties to attend, since they were 17 and 15 at the time. Turning The outbreak of World War I in August of 1914 found all of the Botkins involved in the war effort. The Tsarina sent Dr. Botkin to Yalta and Livadia to establish hospital, and Tatiana volunteered as a nurse at the Catherine Palace hospital, and Nickolaus and his younger brother Yuri were at the front. That December, Nickolaus, a 20-year-old lieutenant in the Cossack regiment on the eastern front, was killed in action. His family was devastated by the news of the oldest brother's death. Nickolaus however was instead turned a vampire while lying on the battlefield, deadly wounded. He's dead and mourned by his family but remains close to them, watching over them. Vampire life Nickolaus' younger brother Gleb, only a child of 14, attributed his father's increasing fatalism to the death of Nickolaus. Dr. Botkin became increasingly spiritual and developed an abhorrence of the flesh. The carnage Dr. Botkin witnessed; the sheer number and severity of injuries, including the devastating injuries suffered by his son Yuri, could sometimes make him feel the effort of contemporary medicine seem useless. But despite that Dr. Botkin never faltered in his commitment to relieve physical suffering. In March 1915, Yuri, a volunteer with the Fourth Rifles of the Imperial Family, had gotten seriously wounded and died shortly afterwards of his injuries. Hearing about his second son's death, and just mere months after his oldest, made Dr. Botkin ultimately devastated and he lived an increasingly spiritual life after that. He made himself concerned with the health of his patients' souls as well as that of their bodies. It was his spiritual commitment which gave him the strength to endure exile and the death of two of his sons. Sometime during his life as a vampire, Nickolaus were selected as a member of the Vampire Council. Powers and Abilities Being a vampire, Nickolaus has all the powers and abilities they have, but also their vulnerabilities. Powers Nickolaus is exceptionally stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses and reflexes. These abilities become more powerful the older the vampire gets, and as old as Nickolaus is his powers are very strong. * Inhuman Strength: Nickolaus is extremely physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Nickolaus is faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. * Healing: Nickolaus, as all vampires do, have a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. * Superhuman Senses: Nickolaus have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Fighting skills: Nickolaus are quite skilled with the sword, and can take care of himself well in a fight. * Multilingualism: Nickolaus is well-versed in many languages. Special Knowledge Weaknesses Being a vampire Nickolaus also has their vulnerabilities. * Fire or Sunlight: Nickolaus, like all vampires, is vulnerable to sunlight but due to him being so old, he can survive out in the sun for a significant time. He would survive crossing a desert, even though he would be heavily sunburned after it. But for doing so he needs to have fed quite recently. He will if exposed to sunlight for too long, or when he's starving, burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it willrender the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. Non vampire related vulnerabilities … Equipment ... Vehicles ... Relationships Trivia *Eddie Redmayne, the actor who plays Nickolaus are 5'11.5" (181cm) tall. Quotes References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Russian Category:Supernatural Category:Vampire Council member Category:LGBT Characters